elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lonely Wanderer
Bonus Shadowhunt |faction = Dark Brotherhood |type = Dark Brotherhood quest |QuestID = Dark06Wanderer }} The Lonely Wanderer is a quest in . Ocheeva tasks the Hero to go to the Imperial City, find an Altmer named Faelian and kill him. In order to receive the bonus, the execution must occur in a secure location, indoors, with no witnesses. They are given no more information about him except he likes to take walks. Walkthrough Speak to the other members and one of them suggests they talk to Faelian and try to convince him to go someplace private where you can eliminate him without witnesses. Head over to the Imperial City and talk to a few people, such as beggars or other Elves who should have some information on Faelian and they will tell the Hero that Faelian lives in the Tiber Septim Hotel in the Talos Plaza District (though the player may need to raise their disposition towards them). The hotel is not a secure location; killing him there will forfeit the bonus. Talking to Atraena (with a high disposition), Faelian's girlfriend living at the Hotel, will get them information that Faelian is a skooma addict and heads to Lorkmir's House in the Elven Gardens District for several hours a day to do skooma. The house is supposed to be deserted. The door has a hard lock on it. Break in during the day and kill him, and the bonus is secured. It is also possible to talk to Faelian and if they have it, give him a potion of skooma he will become their 'friend' and gives them the key to Lorkmir's House. He also tells them what times he is at the house, between 11 am and 5pm. Skooma can sometimes be found (ten) in a barrel outside the house next to Methredhel's, Myvryna Arano's house in the Waterfront district and the barrel has an average lock. However this is not always successful. They could always go to the Skooma Den in Bravil and pickpocket it from one of the four addicts there. There is also a Wooden chest (three) there. Skooma can also be purchased from Shady Sam. To find him, head north from the Imperial City stables, and look near the wall. He will be there at any time during the day, but when the law is near, he flees. Quick Walkthrough Go straight to Lorkmir's House between 11am and 5pm and kill Faelian. Then report back to Ocheeva. Journal Trivia *If the Hero supplies Faelian with skooma, the Journal incorrectly states, "I have supplied Lorkmir with skooma..." *An easy trick to completing this quest: Go to the Tiber Septim Hotel around 10 pm, go upstairs, speak with his girlfriend. Get her disposition up, then she will tell the Hero everything they need to know. Wait until she falls back asleep, cast a charm spell onto Faelian, pickpocket Lorkmir's key and go to Lorkmir's house between 11am and 5pm and murder the poor fellow. *Lorkmir can be found dead in the basement of his house. de:Der einsame Wanderer ru:Одинокий странник